Lila the Mew Mew
by landofstories
Summary: Lila is a new Mew Mew. But she ends up falling for a human boy.


div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"The school bell rang, and Lila headed to class. Her first class was, Gym. The teacher separated them into two different teams. They were playing basket ball. The teacher through the ball into the air. " The ball is in the air. Edward and Lila leaped towards the ball. Lila catches the ball. She passes to Flash. Flash passes back. Lila scores! Edward starts with the ball. He passes to Ichigo. Ichigo tries to pass back. Lila interferes. Lila passes to Lettuce. Lettuce drops the ball. Ichigo starts with the ball. Ichigo passes to mint. Mint drops the ball. (She got distracted by Zacro.) Pudding starts with the ball. Pudding passes to Lila. Lila scores." The teach yelled during the game. She liked to make it more existing. She always did. The game finished. Lila's team won. 15 to 3. Lila was really talented at sports. Even though Lila was really good at sports, she had no friends, and got bullied often. But Alphonse, and Edward Elric, don't know why. Lila had a terrible secret, and it got out. But they never heard her secret. Someone does not have to tell you to find out. If you spend enough time with her you'll find out. If she got to emotional, she would just freak out. Sometimes she would crawl at school at night, like Samara. Very creepy. Edward lightly put his hand on Lila's shoulder. He was about to complement her when, Lila quickly sank to the floor and crawled away. She was terrified. Edward just stood there in shock. "What just happened?" Edward asked. "Lila isn't used to socializing. She is scared of everyone. She is such a lunatic!" A random girl told him. Edward frowned. He didn't understand. "Why is she a lunatic?" He asked himself. That's when a light bulb went off. Edward got a new goal. He was determined to make Lila his friend. Edward smiled at his new goal. Art class was next. The teacher let them paint whatever they wanted. Edward painted signs in alchemy. But Lila painted a bat, that was in danger of being extinct. The little bat's family was lying in front of her dead. And the little bat was crying, asking god why he would do this to him. "I like your painting. I think it could help inspire save bats." Edward told her. "I hope." She mumbled. Edward smiled. Lila looked at his painting, and fell off her chair. Everybody but Edward laughed at her. Edward stood up from his chair, and helped her up. "Thank you." She said quietly. Edward smiled, and said "anytime." Lila quickly added a couple more details and the bell rang. Lila ran outside, and sat down, hiding behind a tree. Edward sat down beside her and said "please don't leave! Lets be friends." "You really want to be my friend?" She asked him. Edward nodded and she smiled. Lila could always tell if anyone lied. "Your really good at basket ball." He told her. "Thank you. My dad helped me with it. I used to suck at it." "You couldn't have been that bad." He responded. "That's nice of you, but your wrong. I was horrible. I wasn't aware of my surroundings." Lila explained. Edward started to shiver. "Are you cold?" Lila asked him. "A little he replied. Lila snuggled into him, and Edward turned bright red. "What's wrong?" She asked him. "I'm just not used to being so close to a girl." He replied. "You'll get used to it." She told him, smirking. Edward blushed even more. Lila smiled, and popped her head between his chest and arm, so his arm would be around her. "One glance at my painting at you fall?" He asked her. "I was surprised. I never met any alchemist other them my father." She explained. "Your fathers an alchemist?" He asked. Lila nodded and said "he doesn't even need a transportation circle." She acted like it was a good thing, but inside it made her sad. Edward put her head in his chest, telling her to cry. "What do you/div  
>div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094);"mean?" She asked him. "Don't play dumb! What did he lose?" Edward asked. "His heart" she replied. She took a bag out of her pocket and took out pieces of a flute. She carefully put the pieces together, forming a flute. She blew into the flute, playing her favourite song, Castle in the sky. It calmed her down, but still, tears rolled down her sweet cheeks. Edward wiped the tears off of her face. "Why aren't you crying?" She asked him. "What do you mean?" He asked. Lila grabbed his right arm, and rolled up his sleeve. "You lost an arm, and a leg. Plus, the way your acting its obvious." She replied. Edward looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. Lila pulled him into a hug. "It's okay, you can tell me." Edward surprised himself. He told her everything. "Why doesn't anyone else know about you being the fullmetal alchemist? Isn't that something to be proud of?" Lila asked him. "I'm actually supposed to be on a secret mission." He told her. "What's the mission?" She asked him. "It has to with the whole mew mew thing. I mean, really? Who are they kidding. They probably get paid to save the world! They are probably really selfish!" Edward told her. "You know what's funny! How people can try there best to help, and it gets shoved in there face! It's weird how a person can give you such happiness. But also a lot of sorrow!" Lila yelled at him. Lila got up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?" He asked her. "My GUT hurts! I'm going home early!" She yelled. But she didn't go home, she went to the park. She forgot about her flute, and let her anger rise. Lila anger boiled and boiled, until she finally exploded. She ripped every thing apart to be seen. Luckily no one was around, so nobody got hurt. Lila soon realized what she had just did. So she sat down, but she didn't cry. Instead she pulled out her flute and played a song. A song to calm her down. She wanted to cry, but she didn't. She knew she couldn't get to sad or angry. If she did, she might hurt someone. She didn't want that so she sat, playing her flute. The owner of the park was very angry. But she apologized and gave him more then the cost of the destruction, as an apology. He forgave her, and felt sorrow for her. For he saw she was a kind person, with a heart of gold. The owner was a famous flute player, so he disided to give her a free lesson every Tuesday for a year. The next day she went to school. She started with Art class. She looked at the board and followed the extructions. Edward sat down beside her. He looked at her. But she wouldn't dare look at him. She couldn't help being mad at him. For she herself was a mew mew. She knew all of the mew mews. Sure they could be rude, and annoying, but they were good people. Lila quietly painted. Her painting was of the moon, stars, and the night sky. "I like your painting" Edward told her. Lila put earplugs in, so she wouldn't be able to hear him. Edward thought she was being rude. So he didn't say a word, and continued on his painting. Lila could hear two girl talking. "did you hear what happened to the park?" No what happened" i heard a girl ran around the place destroying everything!" really! she must be strong!" yup! not only that but she is nice too! she apollagized and gave lots of money for repairs. even more than they needed!" The class ended, and they were about to head on to there next class. "If you have Math next with Mr. Woodwork you have a free period. We are still trying to get a new teacher." The art teacher told them. Edward and Lila both had Math next with Mr. Woodwork. Lila quickly left the class room, and went outside, under a tree. She pulled her flute out and played a song, taking her earplugs out. Edward came running and sat next to her. "Why did you agnor me?" He asked her. "I can't talk to you. I shouldn't get angry. I must keep my cool. Or the same thing will happen, from yesterday." She told him. "What you mean you yelled at me. It's okay I forgive you." He replied. "Don't be stupid! I don't care that I yelled at you! You deserved it!" She yelled. "Then what?" Edward asked. "I thought that everyone knew. When i get to angry or sad, my emotions take over my body. I go into a deep sleep. It's like my soul is gone." Lila explained. "It English please." I go around destroying everything I see." She explained. "You aren't the girl who destroyed the park. Are you?" Edward asked. Lila looked at the ground, and nodded. Lila bit her lip, trying not to cry. But she couldn't help it, tears rolled down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands. "I'm a monster!" She told him. "Your not a monster. You don't want to hurt anyone. A monster would have pleasure in hurting people." Edward told her, putting his arms around her. Lila smiled through her tears and said "thank you." Edward brushed her tears away, and smiled. They gazed into each other's eyes. Getting closer and closer. There lips connected. After a minute or two Lila realized what was going on. She crawled backwards, away from him very fast. She stood and ran away as fast as she could. "Stop!" Edward yelled. But she didn't, she kept running. She skipped school... Again. She crawled up to her window, and opened it, entering her room. Lila started talking to herself. "What should I do? I'm so confused! First we were talking. Then we were kissing! My heart is beating so fast! What if I like him? I think I do! Should I tell him how I feel?" She wasn't the only one who skipped school. Edward also started talking to himself. "What just happened? I think she likes me. I didn't expect this. I just wanted to be friends! But now I'm having all of these weird tingly feelings! I want her! I need her! What do I do! What if she never talks to me again! What if she hates me now!" Edward smiled. He had her email, he could text her! He took out his phone and texted, 'meet me at THE park.' Edward and Lila rushed to THE park. Lila got there first. She sat down by a tree, and waited. Edward got to the park, and spotted Lila. Edward sat beside Lila. Her heart was beating very fast. "I like you a lot more than I thought I would." Edward said to her, brushing back her hair. Lila looked at the ground, blushing like crazy. Edward lightly pulled her chin up, and they gazed into each others eyes. Edward took her arm and kissed it up, slowly. Up to her elbows, up to her shoulder, and up her neck. Finally he got to her cheek. He looked at her with serious eyes. Lila nodded, and he kissed her right on the lips. It was soft, warm, and very gentile. Lila smiled. She now thought she knew she couldn't tell him she was a mew mew. She knew he didn't like them. But that wasn't the case. "What do we do now?" Edward asked her. "Would you like to play soccer with me?" She asked him. "One on one?" Edward asked her. Lila nodded. div 


End file.
